This invention relates to an impregnated bandage, a method of assembling the same and a method of applying the same.
The use of ointment impregnated dressings for application to wounds is well established in the prior art practices. Depending upon the ointment used as the impregnant, virtually any desired effect in medical treatment of the wound can be obtained. However, to be effective, the impregnated dressing must be covered by a layer of absorbent material, and be held in place by an outer wrap or binder. Thus, it has been found that to be effective the dressing must have three (3) layers. The impregnated layer is required in order to provide such medical treatment as may be desired. However, the impregnated layer cannot successfully be used without an absorbent layer since an absorbent layer is required to prevent maceration.
The absorbent layer is required to absorb secretions from the wound in order to prevent maceration, to protect the wound by cushioning it against external traumatic forces, to help prevent the impregnated dressing from sticking to the wound, and to avoid staining of clothing and bed linen by the impregnant.
The outer wrap or binder is required to hold the various components in functioning contact with each other and with the wound, and to keep the complete dressing in proper position with the wound. Unless an adhesive strip is used as the outer wrap or binder, a circumferential wrapping must be applied which may make the total dressing unnecessarily bulky, and carries with it the possible danger of constricting the wound if edema, or swelling, develops.
At the present time where such dressings are required it is necessary for the attending physician or nurse to construct such a dressing. This is difficult and inconvenient and frequently results in a bulky, overlarge and sometimes contaminated dressing.
Since such a construction has not been available, prior to the present invention, it has not been possible to keep on hand previously prepared and pre-packaged dressings incorporating all three layers. Therefore, it has been necessary to construct each dressing individually from the individual components. As noted, in the hands of inexperienced or untrained personnel this frequently results in improper, poorly constructed and possibly contaminated dressings.
Previously, the drawback to pre-packaging three-layer dressings involving the use of an impregnated contact dressing, an absorbent layer, and a binder of adhesive tape is that during sterilization and storage the ointment tended to wick into the absorbent material, thereby removing it from contact with the wound.
Another problem is that with an impregnated layer it is necessary to keep the impregnated layer separated from the absorbent layer to prevent wicking or seepage of the impregnant into the absorbent layer which would destroy or diminish the absorbent qualities of that layer. Additionally, it is necessary to keep the impregnant separate from the adhesive since many of the impregnants will destroy or diminish the adhesive qualities of the adhesive strip.
However, a need exists for a previously prepared and pre-packaged, sterile dressing which includes an impregnated gauze strip, an absorbent layer and an adhesive strip. This would avoid the need to construct such a dressing for each individual wound. Such a construction even in the hands of unskilled personnel could be easily applied without risking contamination of the dressing. It would be particularly useful in hospitals, physicians' offices, first-aid rooms and, most importantly, in the home.
There are, of course, available in the prior art a number of different bandages which include a backing strip having an adhesive surface on one side, a portion of which is attached to an absorbent gauze member. In some commercial embodiments protective strips are provided which can be peeled away from the adhesive surfaces prior to application. This type of dressing is referred to herein as the protected bandage type.
The main problem with the protected bandage type is that they do not permit the wound to heal because they do not include an impregnated layer. Indeed, after prolonged use of such a bandage maceration develops under the bandage, thereby preventing the wound from healing. These bandages do little more than temporaily protect the wound from further damage from external sources.